


Just Keep Breathing

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiya!! Idk if you are still doing prompts, but if you are could you do a destiel high school au? Cas has asthma and maybe has an attack at school and gets teased about it so Dean sticks up for him and protects him from mean bullies. Lots of fluff and cuteness! thank u ((:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I think this goes without saying, I do not at all agree with some of the things said here. I have asthma, band is fucking awesome, I wear glasses, I'm gay, /none of this reflects my thoughts (well, Dean does.) but we've all done to high school. It sucks shit.

Cas had never been popular in school. He wore glasses, he was scrawny, he was smart, and he obeyed his teachers and his parents. Those traits did not an accepted high-school student make. He also didn’t drink, smoke, he did his homework, and got straight A’s, had asthma, was in band, and entirely unathletic. And he was gay. Yeah he didn’t have many friends.

And just to make his life even better, he had the world’s biggest crush on the most popular boy in school. His life was just lovely. He just couldn’t wait to graduate, get away from Carver High and Dean Winchester. Just get away from this whole stupid place and all the stupid, judgemental people. His life here couldn’t possibly be worse.

Except it could.

“Castiel. Castiel I have to ask you to settle down,” Professor Edlund called, Cas wheezed, shaking his head and continuing to to dig through his bag, making far too much noise, and disrupting the class. Where the fuck was his inhaler?

“He can’t breathe, stop yelling at him and help!” Someone called from the back of the class, and suddenly there was another pair of hands digging through his bag with him. 

Castiel went limp, falling out of his chair, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. “I’ve got you, hey, breathe, just breathe.” He felt the familiar shape of his inhaler pressed to his lips and complacently took as deep of a breath as he could, relaxing into the warmth around him. 

It would be okay. “I’m taking him to the hospital,” the voice said, and suddenly he was floating. “Mr. Winchester, you can’t just-” “Oh, shove it, Chuck, he needs to go to the hospital. I’ll get the notes from someone later.”

Castiel nuzzled against the warmth, trying to open his eyes. “Sh, sh relax, I’m gonna get you help, just breathe, just keep breathing.” He felt himself being shifted, and the warmth was gone, then he heard a car engine starting. “I’ve got ya, it’ll be okay, just keep breathing.”

~~~

When Cas woke up again, he was in his own bed, breathing normally. He sat up, looking around, “mom?” He called, his voice raspy. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re okay,” Mrs. Novak was in the room a moment later, smoothing his hair out of his face. “You’re okay now, are you hungry?” Cas shook his head, laying back into the pillows, “what happened?”

She sat next to him on the bed, smoothing a hand over his shoulder, “you had an attack, a boy from your school drove you to the hospital.” Castiel covered his face, groaning, “who was it?” He was so dead when he went back to school, they would make fun of him for months for this. “I don’t know, he was blond, tall… Uh, I’m not sure.” Cas nodded, he would die no matter who it was. “I think I’m just gonna go back to sleep, I have school in the morning.”

She nodded, smoothing a hand over his forehead, “you can take the day off if you want.” Cas shakes his head, “might as well get it over with. Night, ma.” Mrs. Novak nods, “sweet dreams, Cassie.”

~~~

As expected, his life went from bad to worse. Nearly everyone he passed pretended to wheeze before turning back to their friends and laughing. By the end of the day he had been mocked by most of the school, shoved into the lockers, pushed into the pool, and been punched in the gut so hard he was nearly sent into another attack. He hadn’t even managed to find out who had saved him yesterday.

“Hey, Cassie!” Cas turned around, deflating as soon as he laid eyes on the person who called him. “What do you want, Crowley?” Crowley waves a group of other boys forward, “just want to make sure you’re okay, darling.” Cas backs up nervously, eyes widening in fear. “Please just… just leave me alone.”

Cas felt something solid behind him, and flinched forward, “please just leave me alone,” he whimpers, eyes widening when a solid arm wraps around his waist. “I’ve got you,” Someone murmurs in his ear and Castiel sags back against the solid body. That was the voice from yesterday. He was safe. It was okay.

“Why don’t you back off, Crowley, leave him alone.” Crowley scoffed, “and what are you gonna do, Winchester?” Wait. Winchester? Oh god, no. “Remember what happened when you messed with Sammy?” Crowley’s eyes widened a fraction, “let’s go, boys.” He waved off the group and Dean chuckles.

“Hey, are you okay, Cas?” Castiel clenched his eyes shut, “thank you, Dean, I am fine, you can go…” Was he shaking? Oh god he was shaking. He needed to get out of here. “Hey, relax, they’re gone.” Dean gently coaxed Cas to face him, “what’s wrong?” Cas shakes his head, “nothing’s wrong, I’m used to them, it’s okay.”

Dean sighs, “why are they like this to you?” Cas blinks up at Dean, legitimately confused. “Have you seen me?” Dean does a quick sweep of Cas, “uh, yeah, you’re hot?” Dean shrugs as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I’m...what?” Dean chuckles, “you’re hot, I mean, I’ve been trying to come up with an excuse to talk to you for months. You’re always in your own world, I didn’t know what to say. As awful as it was, uh, I was hoping yesterday was my in.”

Castiel blushed, looking away from the taller boy, “you… wanted to talk to.. me?” Dean nods, cupping Cas’ cheek in his palm, gently coaxing him to meet his eyes. “Yeah, I do. So how about we go get some lunch?” Castiel blushes, “you’re asking me on a d...date?” He grimaces, but Dean just smiles gently. “Yes, I am.”

Castiel nods again, “of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> But don't think about Castiel answering the same way to everything Dean asks. Don't think about the quiet shy "of course, Dean" when Dean asks him to prom. Or the nervous "of course, Dean," when Dean asks if he's sure, their first time together. Don't think about the choked out "of course, Dean," when Dean asks him to marry him years later. And don't think about the sobbed out "of course, Dean," when Dean asks if he wants to hold their little girl for the first time, standing at their surrogates side in the hospital.   
> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
